


Ma Vecchio's Christmas Album

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-20
Updated: 2000-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Vecchio family Christmas snapshots





	Ma Vecchio's Christmas Album

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: Ma Vecchio's Christmas Album

Title: Ma Vecchio's Christmas Album 

Author: Cloudwalker

Rating: G

Codes: m/m

Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio

Part: 1/1

Teaser: Christmas pictures, Vecchio family

Archive: Hexwood

Disclaimer: This work of fanfiction is mine, even if some studio or 

production company claims the rights to the characters.

The only profit I stand to make is feedback.

 

 

 

 

Ma Vecchio's Christmas Album

by the Cloudwalker

Photo #1

The kitchen is bright and cheery. Francesca stands with a sheet of cookies ready for the oven. They are her own recipe, made only for Christmas and given as gifts to close friends as well as being served at the traditional family gathering. She has been hard at work for hours, and looks tired but happy, or perhaps content is a better word. A smudge of flour left behind after pushing her hair back from her face only serves to accentuate the beauty of her soft brown eyes. 

 

Photo #2

The backyard is a riot of color: the coats, hats, scarves, and mittens of the children a kaleidoscope in wool. The fresh, heavy snow is perfect for making snowmen. One of the boys tussles with the wolf over possession of a stick the young man intends as arms for his snowman; Dief will eventually let him win, but the game is too much fun to let go quickly. 

 

Photo #3

Ma is adding seasonings to the meat sauce, as Maria kneads bread dough for dinner rolls and Frannie uses a shiny metal spatula to remove piping-hot cookies from a baking sheet onto wire racks to cool. Maria's three kids--and their Uncle Raysit at the table, sandwiches and chips in front of them. The Mountie is up to his elbows in dishwater, doing the only job Ma will allow him, while his wolf lolls under the table, waiting for one of the kidsor Rayto drop something edible. In the window, a faint reflection can be seen. It's Tony, standing in the doorway, face half obscured by his camera.

 

Photo #4

Ray, no coat on, standing in the driveway behind his pride and joy, a green 1972 Buick Riviera. He isn't looking at the car, however, but at the upper story windows of the house his late father left to him, and which still housed his entire family; mother, sisters, brother-in-law, nieces and nephews. Right now, Ray is concerned that said nieces and nephews may be peeking instead of sleeping. The Riv's trunk is partway opened, and several packages of toys can be glimpsed.

 

Photo #5

The dark wood banister is entwined with evergreen rope adorned with tiny colored lights. Ray leads Benny and Dief up the stairs, a large plate with a glass of eggnog and several examples of his mother's and sisters' holiday specialty baked goods balanced precariously in one hand, a steaming pot of chamomile tea in the other. Benny carries his knapsack and bedroll of Hudson's Bay point blankets. Dief sheds bits of brightly colored paper and scraps of ribbon from the gift-wrapping marathon just completed. Just at the edge of the picture, snow can be seen falling outside, through the window in the locked front door.

 

Photo #6

Ray glances over his shoulder, expression smug. He is indeed hiding something. It is a small package, which he had just finished wrapping. The Mountie slumbers unaware, his wolf snoring near his feet. Ray's final Christmas secret has been successfully kept.


End file.
